TRADUCTION - I am not an innocent uke !
by PetitCrapaudBaveux
Summary: TRADUCTION - AU! L était assis sur son lit avec un ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Il devrait être en train de se concentrer sur son enquête mais il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en surfant sur internet. Cela pourrait être amusant... Les tests pour seme/uke me feront toujours rire.


TRADUCTION : I am not an innocent uke !

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas mais à qui a accepté que je la traduise.

Laissez une review ! :D

L était assis sur le lit avec un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur son enquête mais il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en surfant sur internet. Il eut un sourire démoniaque jetant un coup d'œil à Light qui était assis sur un fauteuil et lisant un livre. Son petit short atteignant à peine le milieu de sa cuisse et Ryuuzaki avait une très belle vue sur ses jambes fines de cet endroit.

Vraiment, pourquoi ne pas essayer... ?, pensa-t-il en regardant l'écran de nouveau. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

Il cliqua sur l'icône et le test commença. Il leva un sourcil en lisant la première question. C'était plutôt bizarre mais plus il lisait les réponses, plus son sourire s'élargissait. Il regarda à nouveau l'adolescent se rappelant de la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient partagés et choisis la seconde réponse. Elle disait : « Je ne vais jamais l'avouer mais secrètement j'ai aimé ».

Le sourire se L devint malicieux et il lécha ses lèvres se rappelant ce que son petit uke avait osé faire hier.

Pour les prochaines questions il répondit avec des pourcentages essayant d'imiter le plus possible l'adolescent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, L ? » La question de Light le tira de ses pensées. Il leva son regard remarquant que le garçon le regardait curieusement depuis son fauteuil. « Tu fais de drôles de têtes depuis un moment... » l'adolescent inclina la tête.

Ryuuzaki se recomposa rapidement.

« J'essayais juste de faire quelque chose... mais il semble qu'avec celui-là je vais avoir besoin de ton aide » Lawliet replanta son regard son regard sur l'ordinateur. « Dis moi, Raito-kun, qu'est ce que tu préférerais : un costume de chat, un cosplay ou un costume d'un mystérieux vampire gothique ? » Il regarda le garçon en attendant la réponse.

Light leva ses sourcils en entendant l'étrange question.

« Quel est le rapport avec l'enquête que tu es en train de résoudre ? » Demanda-t-il prenant une gorgée de son thé vert. « Je n'en ai aucune idée » lança-t-il en revenant sur sa nouvelle.

« Le costume de chat alors » L sourit. « Je vais prendre celui-là pour toi. » Il cliqua sur la réponse et descendit pour la dernière question.

« Préfères-tu être en haut ou en dessous ? », demanda le test.

Le détective lança à nouveau un coup d'œil au garçon qui jouait avec ses cheveux bruns en lisant.

« Mmm... définitivement en dessous » exposa-t-il assez fort pour que Light puisse l'entendre. Son petit ami aimait définitivement être en dessous. L'adolescent leva sa tête rencontrant les yeux de Ryuuzaki à nouveau et rougit un peu en voyant l'étrange l'étrange expression et le sourire malicieux sur son visage.

« J'ai l'impression que ce que tu fais n'a aucun rapport avec l'enquête » marmonna Light se blotissant sur son fauteuil. « Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes avec cet expression bizarre, Lawliet ? C'est assez dérangeant, tu sais ? »

L fixa ses yeux sur le résultat du test. Les mots qu'il lit le firent éclater de rire.

« Oh, oui. Cela te définit parfaitement, Raito-kun ! » Il étouffa rapidement ses gloussements mais souriait toujours.

« Qu'est ce qui me définit parfaitement ?!' Light sauta sur ses pieds ne se souciant pas de la douleur dans son dos que cela avait provoquée et alla s'asseoir à côté du détective en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran. Il vit une sorte de test...

Le garçon commença à regarder l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le titre et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller au choc.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais, L ? » glapissa-t'il ayant un très mauvais pressentiment sur toute la situation.

« Pendant mes recherches j'ai accidentellement rencontré ce site... et j'ai décidé que cela serait amusant de nous tester » dit il en enroulant ses bras contre la poitrine et le le tirant plus près de lui.

Light survola du regard la description encore une fois.

« Attends, tu dis que tu as fais ce test ? Et c'est ton résultat ? » gloussa-t-il en le lisant. « Cela voudrait dire que... »

« Non » l'interrompit L avec un sourire. « Ceci est ton résultat » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du garçon.

« Quoi ?! » dit Light dans un petit cri rougissant plus que jamais. « Je n'ai jamais fait de test ! »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, Raito-kun » Ryuuzaki frotta doucement son lobe d'oreille avec sa bouche.

« Comment pourrais-tu connaître les réponses que j'allais donner ? » L'adolescent tourna sa tête espérant que ce n'était qu'une blague.

« J'ai utilisé mes parfaites capacités de déduction bien sûr » dit L tout simplement. « Je connais bien Light-kun maintenant... » il le taquina un peu créant un petit suçon derrière son oreille.

« Mais c'est faux ! » s'exclama Light en train de mourir d'embarras. « Rien d'ici n'est vrai sur moi ! »

« Tu en es complètement sûre, Raito-kun ? » chuchota L le plaçant sur ses genoux.

« Qui est si adorablement dépendant ? Qui aime toutes mes petites caresses, qui rougit si adorablement quand je me penche vraiment près de toi... ? Il murmura en déposant de petits baisers rapides sur son cou.

« C'est toi qui aimes les bonbons, pas moi ! » dit Light. « Et je n'ai certainement pas mon propre monde tout rose pour l'amour de dieu ! » Il poussa L sur son lit s'asseyant sur ses hanches et plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine se sentant d'un seul coup d'humeur orageuse.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Innocent. Uke ! » dit il en approchant son visage près de celui de Ryuuzaki.

Le détective gloussa juste et caressa les douces jambes de Light.

« Non, ce n'est pas la bonne position. Raito-kun préfère être en dessous » et en disant ça, il attrapa soudainement les hanches du garçon et le fit rouler pour l'épingler sur le matelas. Les yeux de Light s'élargirent et il se mit à rougir comme une tomate en voyant comment L se penchait au-dessus de lui. À ce moment là, il se détesta, sentant son cœur accélérer.

Lawliet approcha lentement son visage de Light et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres, regardant le visage rouge du jeune homme.

« Tu es indéniablement l'innocent Uke, Light-kun. Tu ne peux pas le ni- »

L'adolescent le coupa dans sa phrase en tirant l'adolescent dans un lent baiser entourant ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de Lawliet. Ryuuzaki sourit sous ce baiser, gagnant aisément la bataille pour la dominance. Il glissa ses mains sous le dos du garçon et le tira pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux. Light tourna la tête ne voulant pas croiser ses yeux. Il avait perdu. Qu'importe combien il n'aimait pas ça, il devait admettre qu'il devait sûrement être le soumis et le faible dans leur relation.

« Ne boude pas, Raito-kun » ronronna Ryuuzaki caressant ses joues.

« Tu as dit que tu nous avais vérifié tous les deux » Light soupira de défaite et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de L. « Quel est ton résultat ? »

Le détective bougea un peu et fit défiler les onglets ouverts.

« Seme possessif mais aimant ? » Light leva les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire même si son interlocuteur avait l'air offensé. Il regarda dans les yeux noirs de son amant. « Montre-moi combien possessif et aimant tu es, L » le taquina Light derrière ses cils.

Le détective embrassa doucement sa tempe et caressa son dos pendant qu'une main se posait sur sa hanche.

« Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te toucher, Light-kun » chuchota-t-il gravement dans son oreille. » Si quelqu'un profane quelque chose qui m'appartient, il devra d'abord confronter ma colère. Et je dois admettre que lorsque l'on en vient à quelque chose qui m'appartient et _seulement_ à moi, je suis plutôt inflexible. » Il pinça un point sensible sur la colonne vertébrale obtenant un gémissement du garçon. « Est-ce une raison suffisante pour Light-kun ? Demanda L gravement. « Ou peut-être dois-je continuer ? »

« N-non, non. » Light bégaya. « Je suis parfaitement satisfait avec ta confession. Laisse moi partir maintenant, Lawliet. Mon dos me fait toujours horriblement mal et tu devrais retourner au travail. Je dois juste être en train de te déranger » il se glissa en dehors de l'étreinte de Ryuuzaki et revint à son fauteuil prenant une couverture et couvrant ses jambes nues. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse affolante qui pourrait causer une excitation non appréciée alors il décida de se calmer et de faire une petite sieste. En dormant, il ne pourrait pas gêner L, n'est ce pas ?

L jeta un coup d'œil à son amant dormant dans le fauteuil avec les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et sourit doucement repartant travailler sur son enquête.

« Mon adorable et innocent petit Uke. » murmura-t-il doucement.


End file.
